Omega: Rouge
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Omega is free from the Soviets who had kept him imprisoned for nearly 79 years. Omega searches for Dr. Steiner, the head of the group, and the man who he had considered his father. But he won't do it alone. With the help of Philip, a techy nerd, and Diana, a person with ties to the Soviets, Omega will search for vengeance. (Not Metal Gear, but some ideas are from it.)


_Now is the time. No more waiting, no more watching. I will have my vengeance!_

The two security guards stood on either side of the steel door. They knew what was behind the door, but they were still calm. It had been locked up for nearly 100 years, and it was completely dormant.

"Hey Dan, when do you think they'll let us have another assignment?" said the first guard.

"Don't know Steve, but I don't think they want to take the risk of Ome..." suddenly a noise emanated from the room. The room was almost always silent, meaning something was not right inside.

"Steve, go grab the Thunder H-15, hurry!" said Dan with urgency. Steve went over to the wall and jammed in a code. When finished the wall opened to reveal their special weapon. The Thunder H-15; a 4 gauge, double barreled, semi-automatic shotgun.

Steve then ran back and got in front of Dan, who held a HK 121. He then opened the door leading into the Level 10 security room.

The room was dark, except at the end of it which had a simple lamp aimed at the thing that was causing so much trouble. His hands were chained to the ceiling, and his legs were chained to the ground. Omega's head hung still, apparently staring at the ground.

"Everything looks good," said Steve, and he and Dan walked back towards the door.

Omega's head shot up, and he growled with rage. He strained against his bonds until the chains snapped from the wall, and his legs ripped from the ground. Steve turned around and raised his weapon, but Omega threw forwards his chain and it rapped around his throat. He then pulled forward, and Steve flew over to him. Steve bounced off of Omega, he then pulled him back and wrapped the rest of the chain around his neck, then giving it a good tug, snapping Steve's neck.

"We need help down here, Omega's loose!" yelled Dan, who then opened fire with his machine gun. However with Steve's body being held in front of Omega, none of the bullets reached their target. Omega reached forward and grabbed the Thunder H-15 and then, raising it, shot Dan, who literally exploded from the force of the 4 gauge shot gun.

Omega threw Steve's body against the wall and leaped forward, landing at the exit to his room. He picked up the HK 121 and turned the corner. He heard footsteps coming, and aimed his gun down the hall. When guards appeared he shot with the HK 121, slaughtering them all. When the gun clicked he chucked it aside, and brought for the H-15. He walked down the hallway and grabbed a knife.

He then arrived a room closed off by bullet proof glass. It was a room filled with people in lab coats. They saw him and looked with horror. They knew him, after all they had worked on him. Omega roared and kicked the bullet proof glass, breaking it with a powerful blow. He aimed and blew two scientists into pieces. The rest ran screaming, but Omega would not allow them to escape.

He aimed and fired once again, shooting the chemical alarm and causing the doors and windows to be sealed with solid titanium doors. Now all 132 scientists were locked in with Omega.

...

Omega kicked a scientist through the solid door, where she crashed onto the ground, coughing up blood with a knife in her gut. Omega looked behind him, staring at his grisly work. The walls were stained with blood, and the bodies were spread around like a horror movie.

"Please, no more!" screeched the girl. Omega looked back at her, and threw forward the chain, which rapped around her throat. He then continued on his way, dragging the still breathing woman behind him. He made his way into the armory, where he found clothes, and weaponry.

...

Omega walked out onto the desert road, with a burning building behind him.

"Please, let me go," said the woman, who was on her stomach. She grasped at Omega's leg, and blood dripped from her mouth. Omega knelt next to her, with an expressionless face and he laid a hand on her back. The woman smiled a little, but then screamed and went limp. Omega got back up and looked at her body. He then lifted his hand, looking at the skull and spine he was now holding. Omega crushed the skull with one hand, and then cried out in anger.

Omega walked away from his prison, finally free.


End file.
